This invention relates to the recovery of oil from underground deposits. The invention relates to novel gel compositions consisting of water, a polysaccharide polymer, an acid generating salt and a melamine resin. The invention also relates to the method of utilizing said composition to recovery underground oil.
Methods for plugging off, diverting or reducing the rate of undesired fluid movement in porous media make up a substantial amount of technology, including the in-place formation of gels. Such gels are used to plug highly permeable zones in the formation, thus diverting the water or other fluid through the less permeable zones, thereby improving sweep efficiency and providing greater oil recovery. These prior art gels are normally prepared on the surface and are then pumped underground into the formations. A disadvantage of these prior art methods is that the gelled compositions are subjected to shear degradation during the pumping operation as they are pumped through pipes, perforations and fractures. This results in the breakdown of crosslinks and the loss of the gel's ability to plug and maintain impermeability.